


Grigio scuro

by hapworth



Category: The Boyfriend Chronicles - River Jaymes
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Ties & Cravats, post The Boyfriend Mandate
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:59:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hapworth/pseuds/hapworth
Summary: «Memphis, smettila.» La voce di Tyler gli arrivò fin troppo rapidamente nelle orecchie e lo stuntman acuì un sorriso, mentre con passi studiati e tranquilli, si avvicinava al compagno, chinandosi per schioccargli un bacio contro la guancia ben rasata nonostante fosse domenica. «Di fare cosa?»





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ennesima shot non preventivata. Ormai ci ho fatto il callo all'ispirazione improvvisa.  
> Ispirata direttamente da The Boyfriend Chronicles di River Jaymes, è una missing moment/slice of life che segue un anno dopo la conclusione del secondo volume e che parla ancora del rapporto tra Memphis e Tyler, perché sono due cosini adorabili e io li amo follemente.  
> È una storia senza particolari pretese e scritta semplicemente perché avevo voglia di vederli limonare ancora un po' – come se non lo avessero fatto abbastanza nel libro poi LOL – e niente. Io non scrivo a fini di lucro e questa cosa è stata concepita dalla mia mente malata solo come omaggio alla storia principale, quindi non me ne voglia River Jaymes per aver fatto copulare ancora un po' questi due piccoli tesorini, tanto sappiamo che il fandom è inesistente e niente, a me piace scrivere cose.  
> By [athenachan](https://www.facebook.com/LostInTheGlassMind)

Era sempre grandioso e superlativo, non avrebbe mai trovato un altro termine che potesse _davvero_ descrivere ciò che c'era tra loro. Superare ancora una volta ciò che il Destino gli aveva bastardamente regalato, lo aveva solo reso più sicuro della propria scelta, alla fine.  
Tyler gli era stato vicino, con i suoi numeri e le sue percentuali, quel suo _novantasette percento_ che aveva cambiato tutta la sua concezione del problema, quel numero che – finalmente – aveva segnato un cambio radicale, alla sua ricaduta nel mondo oscuro della malattia che aveva avuto paura di non riuscire più a battere. Del resto era già morto e risorto una volta, non avrebbe mai potuto farlo di nuovo – i miracoli erano tali per un motivo, anche se lui non ci credeva molto, quanto piuttosto alla botta di culo. Certo, la stessa botta di culo che prima lo aveva fatto diventare un _monopalla_ e poi un senzapalle completo. _Però era ancora lì_. Era ancora lì e aveva di nuovo Tyler al suo fianco, qualcosa che solo un anno prima non avrebbe mai creduto possibile e non solo per il modo in cui se n'era andato, ma perché aveva avuto una paura fottuta di dover di nuovo affrontare quel suo personalissimo nemico che era già tornato due volte a tormentarlo e visto che era la terza volta... Rischiava seriamente di perdere, considerato anche la scarsa motivazione che aveva avuto.  
Tyler però aveva scelto di supportarlo a prescindere da qualunque fosse stata la sua scelta, lo avrebbe aiutato anche se avesse scelto la via della fine sicura, fatta di dolore, ma senza alcun calvario da cui era già uscito due volte – e non proprio indenne. E quello lo aveva convinto davvero, gli aveva fatto sentire che, qualunque fosse stata la diagnosi del dottore, sarebbe andato tutto bene perché Tyler non lo avrebbe abbandonato, non avrebbe mai fatto come lui. Il dottor Hall era diverso, lo era sempre stato.  
Sorrise, nel vedere il composto Uomo Ghiaccio seduto al tavolo della cucina che leggeva il giornale; era sempre bello vedere come la sua figura fosse perfettamente a proprio agio e ben diritta, col fisico asciutto, ma ben proporzionato sotto la camicia ben abbottonata e la cravatta ben stretta. Era bello da far male, o meglio... Era bello e scopabile. Terribilmente scopabile.  
«Memphis, smettila.» La voce di Tyler gli arrivò fin troppo rapidamente nelle orecchie e lo stuntman acuì un sorriso, mentre con passi studiati e tranquilli, si avvicinava al compagno, chinandosi per schioccargli un bacio contro la guancia ben rasata nonostante fosse domenica. «Di fare cosa?»  
La provocazione, sapeva, era il punto debole di Ty, lo era da sempre. E a lui piaceva provocarlo, gli piaceva vedere quel guizzo nei suoi occhi grigi, quello scurirsi che indicava la perdita di quel suo fastidioso blocco, che ogni volta doveva stuzzicare per ritrovarsi tra le sue braccia – possibilmente legato o inchiodato contro il muro... _Dio_ , era così terribilmente eccitante pensare a Tyler che prendeva il sopravvento, da fargli nascere un'erezione istantanea.  
Tyler sospirò, sistemando il giornale piegato sul tavolino. Il suo sguardo non era ancora scuro, ma l'espressione era disponibile, mentre si tirava indietro con la sedia, facendo in modo che Memphis potesse sedersi sulle sue gambe – cosa che fece senza neppure aspettare un istante.  
«Sapevo che non potevi resistere.» sussurrò appena, chinandosi per schioccargli un bacio sulla bocca. Bacio che Tyler riprese subito, riavvicinando le loro bocche e succhiandogli il labbro inferiore, inducendolo a schiudere la bocca e penetrandovi all'interno. Memphis si tese, avvolgendo le braccia intorno alle spalle dell'amante, mugolando sommessamente nella sua bocca, tenendo gli occhi chiusi e tremando di aspettativa.  
Le dita di Tyler si chiusero intorno alle sue natiche sode, avvolte dai pantaloni morbidi del pigiama, facendolo staccare con un ansimo al contatto tra le loro bocche. Sentiva già l'inguine spasimare, teso contro il tessuto del pigiama e ancora racchiuso nelle sue mutande da cinquecento dollari.  
«Ty...» sospirò, arricciando le labbra mentre con le dita andava a sfiorargli i capelli scuri: come gli mancavano i suoi morbidi ricci... Peccato che li tenesse così corti, peccato non tornare a tirarli mentre gli faceva un pompino...  
Memphis sorrise al pensiero, ma quell'espressione morì quando Tyler posò un bacio contro il suo petto nudo, tra i suoi bicipiti, scivolando abbastanza da raggiungergli l'addome, leccandolo. Un gemito basso gli sfuggì dalle labbra, mentre le mani del medico ancora gli massaggiavano i glutei, stringendoli in una presa forte e intensa. Lo richiamò nuovamente, ma il compagno non sollevò lo sguardo, preferendo stimolargli uno dei capezzoli, facendolo inturgidire in fretta e strappandogli un respiro più pesante.  
Gli occhi nocciola di Memphis si schiusero, cadendo improvvisamente su Tyler e sul colore della sua cravatta, sentendo un piacevole spasmo lungo il suo membro teso: la sua cravatta blu, _quella_ cravatta blu. Si contorse un po', prima di arrivare con le dita al suo collo e disfare il nodo perfetto che legava la cravatta, sfilandola dal colletto e portandosela sulle spalle, poggiata morbidamente sul suo corpo.  
Tyler ne seguì i movimenti e Memphis sorrise affilato, soddisfatto di essere riuscito a catturare il suo interesse e il suo sguardo scurito, che gli faceva cose che niente avrebbe mai eguagliato. «Peccato non essere in ascensore.» notò, divertito, mentre le dita di Tyler scorrevano lungo la sua schiena, la sua colonna appena piegata e poi, arrivate alle spalle, gli rubavano quella striscia di tessuto morbido.  
Memphis aveva mantenuto un'espressione sorridente, salvo poi sorprendersi quando l'amante lo sollevò e lo fece piegare con la schiena sul tavolo. Non era il massimo, soprattutto perché sentiva il giornale sotto le vertebre e la superficie era dura e tutt'altro che comoda... Tuttavia se ne scordò presto. Tyler gli si fece subito addosso, le labbra contro le sue in un bacio tutt'altro che morbido e innocente e Memphis gli avvolse le braccia nuovamente intorno alle spalle mugolando contento.  
Il momento però durò poco, perché Tyler si fece indietro e gli afferrò saldamente i polsi. Un guizzo di consapevolezza passò nello sguardo dello stuntman, anticipando le mosse del compagno e, quando gli vide legargli i polsi assieme con la cravatta, una piacevolissima scossa lo fece tremare di piacere, premendo il proprio corpo contro l'inguine di Tyler, tra le sue gambe.  
Sentì l'altro ansimare leggero, prima di tornare da lui a baciarlo sulla bocca, mentre le sue braccia erano sollevate sulla testa e legate per i polsi. Dio, non aveva abbastanza spazio per avvolgersi nuovamente intorno a Tyler, ma andava bene lo stesso, poteva benissimo spasimare per il suo tocco e vederlo mentre gli scivolava con la bocca affamata lungo il petto e gli addominali, fino ad arrivargli all'ombelico e alla V che precedeva il suo inguine.  
«T-Ty...» pigolò, cercando di indurlo a dargli di più. Ma Tyler cominciò a baciargli la pelle vicino all'inguine, proprio sopra il bordo dei pantaloni morbidi, mentre con le dita affusolate e dispettose lo scopriva lentamente, facendo scivolare il tessuto di cotone fino alle caviglie, lasciandolo solo con i boxer bianchi attillati che non nascondevano affatto le sue condizioni.  
Il suo sesso premeva eccitato verso l'alto, racchiuso dai boxer costosi, mentre Tyler si leccava appena le labbra, facendo vibrare tutto il corpo di Memphis a quella vista. _Oh, Santa..._  
Il pensiero evaporò nel momento stesso in cui il suo uomo depose un bacio sul tessuto attillato, proprio dove iniziava la protuberanza del suo pene, provocandogli un singhiozzo mentre i gomiti si tendevano e sentiva le dita dei piedi arricciarsi. Lo voleva, voleva che lo prendesse in bocca. Lo voleva _così tanto_.  
Lo avrebbe chiamato nuovamente, se le labbra dell'amante non si fossero posate, schiuse, ad avvolgere la sua erezione da sopra il tessuto, cosa che gli fece uscire un verso strozzato e contrarre tutto il corpo, inarcandolo verso l'alto cercando più contatto.  
Tyler sorrise contro la sua pelle, lo sentiva e lo vedeva nei suoi occhi, rivolti verso di lui e Memphis non poté far altro che capitolare, allargando maggiormente le gambe, in un chiaro invito a dargli di più.  
«Dai, Tyler...» cercò di incoraggiarlo, la voce bisognosa, mentre i polsi sfregavano uno contro l'altro e il nodo non dava il minimo segno di disfarsi. «Non ancora.» fu la risposta telegrafica del compagno, mentre posava nuovamente la bocca su di lui, senza dare il minimo accenno a volerlo liberare o scoprire. Santo cielo, era così terribilmente eccitante il pensiero di Tyler che lo sovrastava e lo rendeva succube, che sarebbe potuto venire solo al ricordo delle loro scopate precedenti, quando Tyler lo schiacciava e lo prendeva senza alcuna remora, facendolo sentire _così fottutamente fottuto_.  
Il respiro cominciò a diventargli più pesante, mentre le labbra di Tyler schioccavano baci da sopra il tessuto, soffiandovi contro e facendolo rabbrividire intensamente: avrebbe voluto che lo prendesse, perché sentiva il suo pene pulsare e la sua testa girare vorticosamente, pesantemente. Ma era bellissimo, un fantastico afrodisiaco di cui non avrebbe mai fatto a meno.  
Quando finalmente le dita di Tyler si mossero lungo le sue cosce, il suo corpo venne scosso da un brivido intenso, mentre l'amante lo scopriva e gli tirava giù anche le mutande, lasciandolo svettante e duro, pieno di voglia e insoddisfatto. Lo aiutò muovendo le gambe in modo che lo liberasse dall'impiccio dei pantaloni e dei boxer, rimanendo completamente nudo, esposto e sdraiato sul tavolo del soggiorno. Aveva il sesso che gli doleva, ma Tyler non sembrava intenzionato a lasciarlo così, no... Le sue dita si mossero, avvolgendolo alla base, prima che le sue labbra lo accogliessero al loro interno. E _cazzo_ , la sua bocca gli faceva sempre un effetto devastante. Era una bomba atomica nel suo stomaco, sul suo inguine, nel suo cervello.  
Contrasse i muscoli, lasciando uscire un lamento a quel contatto umido e bollente, ansimando ancora di più, col petto che si alzava e si abbassava senza alcun freno. Voleva stringergli i capelli, voleva che lo prendesse in bocca, voleva scopargli la bocca e voleva che lo penetrasse con le dita, con il cazzo, con tutto. Tutto in una volta, tutto insieme. Tutto. _Dio_.  
«Tyler.» emise un pigolio strozzato, mentre la bocca del dottor Hall cominciava a muoversi su e giù, lungo la sua lunghezza, prendendo la sua asta fino in gola, leccandolo sulla punta in un delizioso movimento circolare e picchiettando sulla carne congestionata e Memphis non riusciva più a concepire un solo pensiero sensato. Tutto il suo corpo e la sua mente erano convogliati tra le sue gambe, schiavo completo di quel movimento continuo di su e giù, su e giù.  
La bocca accogliente di Tyler era tutto ciò a cui riusciva a pensare, tutto il suo mondo e universo in quel momento e, Santo cielo, non avrebbe mai chiesto di meglio in quell'istante.  
Il lieve _pop_ che seguì quando il compagno lo liberò dalla sua deliziosa prigione, fece mugolare di fastidio Memphis, che tremante sollevò il collo abbastanza da specchiarsi negli occhi scuri di Tyler, che sorrideva con un'espressione terribilmente eccitante che gli fece contrarre tutte le viscere e tendere ancora di più il suo sesso bagnato di sperma e saliva.  
La bocca di Tyler tornò su di lui, stavolta risalendo dal suo stomaco fino al suo collo, che Memphis inclinò abbastanza per permettergli libertà di azione; lo mordeva e lo baciava, lo succhiava. Probabilmente lo stava ricoprendo di segni che, al suo fotografo non sarebbero affatto piaciuti, specialmente perché avrebbero dovuto coprirgli i segni – e poi il fatto che stesse uscendo da ormai un anno con il suo ex era di dominio pubblico, quindi sarebbe stato piuttosto imbarazzante per diverse persone. Il pensiero gli scivolò su quello stronzo di giornalista omofobo che lo aveva perseguitato per mesi. Dio la soddisfazione quando aveva rilasciato un'intervista al suo collega... Impagabile.  
«Ty, Jules non sarà contenta...» ansimò, rabbrividendo. Il corpo contro il proprio si irrigidì e Memphis seppe di aver detto una cosa stupida nel momento in cui gli occhi grigi di Tyler cercarono i suoi, in una domanda e un'accusa piuttosto evidente. «Mi stai lasciando troppi segni.» lo rimproverò, ma il tono era morbido e roco, non credibile dato anche il suo arrossamento sulle gote e il sesso teso fino allo spasmo.  
«Lascia che si arrabbi... Non sarebbe la prima volta.» Memphis pensò alla sua ex moglie che lo prendeva da parte e si metteva a bestemmiare in spagnolo, parlando veloce e maledicendolo per via della leggerezza eccessiva con cui prendeva la sua carriera da modello. Non che fosse importante: era stata una diretta conseguenza del suo aspetto; il suo vero lavoro era fare lo stuntman, che fosse stato notato e che ora gli regalassero mutande da cinquecento dollari per esserci fotografato era un optional. Mutande che gli facevano un culo meraviglioso, tra l'altro, e di cui era grato, visto il modo in cui Tyler lo palpava appena poteva.  
Nemphis si arrese – non che ci fosse molto a trattenerlo dal farlo – e scivolò nuovamente con la testa contro il tavolo, mentre il compagno gli mordicchiava ancora il collo e l'orecchio, per poi baciarlo in bocca. Aveva il suo sapore, ma non importava. Le lingue che si strusciavano l'una contro l'altra e i gemiti soffocati, mentre le mani di Tyler scivolavano verso il basso, a divaricargli le natiche con le dita, premendo per entrare e affondare dentro di lui.  
Si tese, perché dopo qualche rapido movimento, Tyler trovò la sua prostata e Memphis non poté fare a meno di gemere e gemere e gemere ancora più forte, mentre sentiva il sesso fargli male dalla voglia che aveva di lasciarsi andare; ma non voleva ancora venire, voleva farlo con dentro Tyler, voleva avvolgerlo e stringerlo al suo interno, mentre tutto il suo corpo gli si accartocciava contro.  
Quando la tortura finì, Tyler gli depose un bacio sulla fronte, allontanandosi e sparendo nell'altra stanza. Memphis aveva la vista annebbiata, ma la mente abbastanza lucida da sapere che cosa fosse andato a prendere e, infatti, quando lo vide tornare sorrise storto, muovendosi un poco per cercare sollievo che, al momento, non aveva.  
«Memphis stai buono.»  
«Ty, sbrigati.» pregò, mentre lo osservava indossare il preservativo dopo essersi abbassato i pantaloni e i boxer; il suo sesso teso bastò per incendiarlo ancora, mentre tornava a chiudere gli occhi e sdraiarsi nuovamente, le gambe divaricate allo stremo, in attesa.  
E poi lo sentì. Sentì quella frizione fredda e scivolosa entrargli dentro e non poté far altro che tendersi verso l'alto, contraendo i muscoli e le braccia prigioniere della cravatta, mentre Tyler lo prendeva fino in fondo con una spinta fluida e precisa. Memphis tremò e Tyler gli afferrò le caviglie, portandosele sulle spalle e passandogli una delle mani dietro la schiena, per farlo sollevare. Memphis sospirò, appoggiando la fronte contro il collo di Tyler, le braccia piegate e poggiate tra i loro petti.  
Il sesso di Memphis faceva male, pulsava, ma il suo cuore pompava ancora di più e quando Tyler cominciò a spingersi, vide le stelle. La posizione era fantastica e gli permetteva di sentire il sesso del compagno a fondo; il suo inguine che sbatteva ripetutamente contro le sue natiche in continui schiocchi ripetuti e poi... _Dio_ , la prostata era così tanto stimolata che Memphis dovette mordersi le labbra per non gridare sempre più forte, per trattenere il suo orgasmo crescente. «Dio, Dio Tyler... Ancora...»  
Le loro bocche si unirono e Memphis continuò a mugolare e tremare, sentendo il suo corpo sempre più caldo e sempre più spossato. Ma era fantastico e quando venne lo fece con una potenza tale che il suo corpo si strinse intorno all'erezione di Tyler e lo sentì gemere contro la sua bocca, mentre il suo corpo si ammorbidiva.  
Gli occhi languidi cercarono quelli grigio scuro e Tyler gli sorrise, le gote arrossate e i capelli scuri scomposti, la fronte sudata. Era così terribilmente bello, mentre si chinava a baciarlo ancora sulla bocca e usciva dal suo corpo, solo per tenerlo e non permettergli di cadere viste le gambe molli.  
Lo osservò, distratto dal post-orgasmo, riprendersi togliersi il preservativo e slacciargli i polsi, caricandoselo addosso. Era bello, il modo in cui lo teneva stretto, in cui lo avvolgeva e lo faceva sentire.  
Quando riprese coscienza, era sul loro letto e Tyler lo guardava distrattamente, un sorriso tiepido. Quel bel sorriso che amava tanto, che aveva sempre amato terribilmente. «Mi piace quando perdi il controllo.» Mormorò, allungandosi per baciarlo sulla bocca, coinvolgendolo in un bacio umido, ma non erotico, per poi staccarsi e specchiarsi nei suoi occhi.  
Tyler roteò gli occhi verso l'alto e Memphis rise, perché sì, poteva capire _esattamente_ cosa passasse nella testa di quell'uomo apparentemente distaccato. E gli piaceva saperlo ancora suo.


End file.
